Ritual
by Team Alpha Wolf Squadron
Summary: Samhain is upon them and Mordred shows Merlin why druid rituals are much better than Camelot's traditions.
1. Samhain

Merlin drove into him again. Pulling another groan from his slack mouth. He didn't know where Merlin got the energy from. They had been at this for the better part of an hour with no break. He'd screamed and whimpered himself hoarse in the first ten minutes.

Then there was Gwaine. He'd already knocked three times to ask if everything was alright. Judging from the giggles, as he asked the next two times, he knew that Gwaine had a good idea what was going on.

Mordred practically screamed as Merlin tore him apart. His mind surrendered to Merlin's onslaught as wave after wave of magic lit up everything he saw and felt. He couldn't run away from Merlin if he tried. Not now.

Merlin brought his chest flush with Mordreds back, stroking up his sides as his legs framed Mordreds' hips. Bolts of gold hit his skin where Merlin touched. Mordred shook as Merlin moved frantically over him. There was no time to get used to the new sensation, so he gave up, and let Merlin carry on taking him everywhere.

A knock sounded "You two alright?" A pause, as Gwaine and whoever else was there shared a chuckle. "We heard raised voices is all."

Mordred couldn't help the embarrassingly loud moan that spilled from his lips. In his defence, Merlin's magic had flared stronger than he had felt it yet, which showed as something smashed against the door. Footsteps retreated shortly after that but Merlin didn't calm. Things were raised from their place as the candles flared longer and brighter with each push into Mordreds' tired body.

Despite his wish for Merlin to end soon he was disappointed when he abruptly pulled out. But as his hips were flipped and legs raised he huffed in relief and delved back into their familiar rhythm. This time lifting and canting his hips to help Merlin reach that one spot that would have them both wishing it would never end.

From this angle Mordred was privy to an excellent view. Sweat pooling on Merlin's pale chest and bathing him in a sheen that lit golden in the candle light. What really had Mordred moaning was the gold. The gold that rimmed and consumed Merlin's eyes, his soul. And what made it better was the gold surrounding Merlin's eyes. Make up that he had donned earlier that night that now streaked off in rivers and spikes to the rest of his face.

Merlin was joining him in his gasps now. Their rhythm finally stuttering after so long. His hand drifting lower to where Mordreds' neglected cock lay weeping on his stomach. It only took a few tentative touches for him to come. The bed shook slightly as he did, but the rest of the supernatural stirrings in the room hardly moved as Merlin kept them suspended. At least, he did until he clutched hard to Mordreds' limp thighs and curled in on himself. The items, instead of dropping, either broke in mid air or attempted to engulf them in fire. Mordred watched, amazed, as Merlin dropped his thighs and actually had the strength to move off him before passing out. It only took him seconds to follow.

He woke to an empty bed. It was to be expected. Merlin had the king to attend, not to mention they hadn't actually talked about what last night was about.

It took him four attempts to get out of bed and waddle over to his armour. The sun wasn't too high. When he finally got to training he wasn't late. He was however, the last one there, which prompted more than a few raised eyebrows. Including Gwaines, which was accompanied by a smug grin.

All throughout the morning session he had to listen to Gwaine go from one extreme to another. Either he stayed silent and didn't even acknowledge that he had attempted to break Mordred's door down last night. Or he would make pointed comments to a few of the other knights, which were obviously for Mordred's benefit. The worst thing was when Gwaine pointedly sidled up behind him and moaned into his neck. The mocking had his cheeks red as his own noises came back to him. He tried to ignore everything Gwaine sent his way, but that last comment had him swiping the man's legs out from under him.

"Keep your commentary to yourself," he growled, and stalked off in the direction of the castle.

With no real duties until patrol that night he had nothing to do. Taking a walk proved futile, Gwaine had spread the word around that Mordred had been deflowered like a girl last night. Most people he passed therefore, either giggled under their hand or sent him a congratulations. One even approached him with an offer he definitely declined. So keeping to his room seemed like the sensible thing to do.

Unfortunately that meant he was just easier to find.

Gaius knocked around midday. He poked his head in and offered ointment for any sores or aches he may have acquired. His meaning for where he had acquired these aches were plain in his tone. Mordred had tried to turn the man down. But Gaius was rather insistent.

A pointed: "Merlin can be a bit rough." Had Mordred had as red as Camelot's capes. So he took the ointment if only to get the old physician out.

The Queen came after Gaius. She had knocked with advice to ignore everything that Gwaine was saying. At least, that had been her intention, until she had seen the state of his room.

"What did you two do last night?" Blushing when she realised she knew exactly what. It got worse when she gave Mordred an insight into the kings life he really didn't need. "Even Arthur isn't this passionate. Sure we've broken a few things but this..."

She sent for a maid to help her clean up the mess. No objections to her being the Queen, or that Mordred could clean up himself had her deterring from her task.

The Queens' absence had naturally summoned Arthur to come look for her. He wasn't all too happy to find his wife picking up pottery, and shared his dislike with Merlin. Who, of course, followed the king everywhere.

It was the first time they had seen each other today. Flashes from the night before came back. His skin. The magic. Merlin looked like he was thinking the same. Unlike Mordred however, he didn't look open to a repeat performance any time soon. Shame.

It had started the day before- Samhain. The knights had been full of wine, the king in good spirits too. Mordred, on the other hand, was feeling a tad despondent. All his life he had celebrated Samhain with his people. Their rituals surrounding this holiday were much different to that of Camelot's, and Mordred was finding it hard to accord to Camelot's expectations of him. The ceremonies, and the lack of spiritual significance they made him participate in. Thankfully Samhain itself was more of a jolly affair, he had managed to get the night off along with some of the other knights. Gwaine was one of them. The man had been passing skins and goblets around since that mornings' training session. By midday almost everyone was stumbling around half drunk.

"One drink," Gwaine enticed. "Come on Mordred. It's time to lose some of your innocence. One drink won't hurt you."

"No, thank you." He pushed the goblet away, and tried to do the same to its owner. With no luck he appealed to Percival, who had also refrained from drinking just yet.

"Gwaine,' the giant called "I think the king might need refilling." Heeding his call, Gwaine skipped away to see to his 'princess.'

Mordred was about to try and escape any more propositions when he bumped into a lanky form.

"Not joining in?" Merlin was peering at him with a mixture of amusement and suspicion.

He wondered what heinous act Merlin was expecting him to commit this time. Then put that thought out of his mind, he hadn't been in Camelot that long after all. It was only right for Merlin to be suspicious of him.

"I'm not too comfortable with drinking this early," he confessed "Usually we do it later, when the moon is out."

The suspicion lifted slightly to be replaced with curiosity "You're talking about druid rituals right?"

Mordred shrugged. "Druid, bandits; the suspicious people of the word often share the same customs."

Merlin looked to be at war with himself, but eventually settled as he asked, "I don't suppose you'd be interested in telling me about them? Gaius doesn't go into that much detail."

Mordred spared a look at the reclining knights and their king- who was trying to spout poetry at his giggling wife "Do you think the king would miss you much if you took the night off? It would be more fun to show you."

Suspicion returned. But there was somethig else there that told him Merlin was seriously considering his offer."If we get caught..."

"Don't you know any warding spells? They would do to keep us hidden."

Merlin grunted something about checking and was about to walk off when he remembered to ask, "When should I meet you?"

Mordred though about the preparation time."Dusk. That's usually when the rituals begin."

Merlin nodded, and went to save Arthur from falling off his chair.

Merlin came before dusk to set the wards, and watched with blatant curiosity as Mordred dragged a live bound deer into the clearing he'd chosen. He untied its hooves and bound it to the tree to keep it from leaving before he went to greet Merlin.

"Please tell me that we're setting it free," Merlin pouted.

"Sorry. The Gods like a sacrifice. Especially when the rift is so frail."

Merlin didn't look happy but accepted that the deer would have to die.

Trying to get Merlin's mind off it he prompted "If you don't mind, we need firewood. Lots of it,"

Merlin nodded and walked off to the edge of the clearing.

Whilst he was doing that Mordred checked that they had everything they needed for the night. Excitement and anticipation of the ritual grew in his chest. The thought he was going to share this with Merlin: the man who had been foretold in his childhood to possess powers beyond comprehension, was even more exhilarating. He knew that it would be a night to remember.

Merlin came back with wood in his arms, and more trailing effortlessly behind him, as if it had a will of its own. He set up a small fire, letting Mordred take over to make it bigger until the flames licked their chests. It wasn't as large as the druid bonfires he usually saw, but it would do for them.

"What next?" Merlin looked as excited as he was right now.

Mordred smiled at that and led him over to the rest of their supplies. The paint had been mixed earlier that week, he was planning to come out here anyway, even before asking Merlin. A small rite to celebrate his heritage was better than pretending he cared about Camelot's new age celebrations.

He sorted the colours and stripped bare in order to start applying it. Seeing Merlin's wide eyed look he suggested, "You should do that too. The paint stains."

The man nodded and climbed out of his boots. "So people celebrate it naked?"

"Usually. The bandits howrver, would often keep some clothes on. They didn't really embrace what the Gods had to offer them." He handed Merlin some blue and watched as the man had no idea what to do with it. Finishing his own decorations he took over for Merlin.

Taking the blue he urged Merlin's shirt over his head and wiped one shoulder before drawing a moon. The same was done to his other shoulder with a sun this time.

"What are the symbols for then?"

Mordred pointed to the sun "This and the moon represent nature. Usually they would tie together like this," He pointed to the swirls that led from his own sun and moon to his triskelion. "It means that we're part of the earth's cycle. This," He drew a temporary triskelion on Merlin "Is for healing. Samhain is a time of celebration and grief. To heal from those who have parted and celebrate the life they once lived. That's why it's tied. The next ones are individual to the person." He neglected the blue for the yellow "Yellow is magic. It's to go around the eyes for seers," He smudged some around Merlin's "the hands for healers," Again he laved Merlin's hands in yellow, drawing knots and thorns delicately into his skin. "The arms for warriors, and the core for those who possess but don't know what they wish to practice."

Merlin admired his hands as Mordred pushed his breeches off and drew a scattering line that led from the middle of his chest down to where the hair grew thicker.

"But why do I have my core painted if I know what I'm using my magic for?"

Mordred shook his head. "Well you don't. Not really. You use your magic to help Arthur, but you're neither a warrior, healer or seer. Not like how the druids would distinguish, so you need your core painted. Turn around so I can do your back." He drew the same line down his spine.

"What were you then?" Merlin tried to look back to see his marks, but Mordred kept his head forward so he could draw little knots on his neck.

"Doesn't matter now," He waved off.

"Alright then," Merlin sighed and moved on. "What about your other markings. What do they mean?"

Coming back around to his front Mordred abandoned the yellow in favour of the red and set about painting scales on Merlin's arms "Like I said, they're for the individual."

Noticing what Mordred was drawing he queried "Scales?"

He tried to hide his smirk "You're the protector of the dragon's head, scales represent that."

Merlin pulled a face as he worked out Mordred was referring to Arthur.

"So you're going to make me look like some kind of snake man?"

"Yep."

Merlin laughed. Mordred was startled for a moment as he realised it. Merlin had actually let his guard down enough to laugh. This night was truly going to be worth remembering.

"Done," Mordred said, finishing the last scale on Merlin's cheek.

"How do I look?" Merlin joked, posing amusingly on the grass.

"Like a druid priest," Mordred complimented, and waved his arms to dry the still wet paint.

Merlin looked slightly out of sorts as he realised he was naked in a forest. Wandering over to the deer and back again. Then he looked at the sky, or asked Mordred when they were to start the actual ritual. It was only when the sky turned pink that Merlin asked what was really bugging him.

"What are going to do tonight. I mean, how do these things usually work?"

He wondered what Gaius had actually told Merlin about their customs.

"Well, we first sacrifice blood and meat to the Gods. Then we eat the left overs. After that..." He smirked at the memories of his childhood "We dance until midnight."

"Dance until midnight. That seems an awfully long time." Merlin looked to his bare feet in worry.

"Well that's what I've always done. Once you start, you'll realise it's actually not long enough." So many nights he'd begged the elders to hold another celebration. Unfortunately, he had to wait until their next ritual for that to happen.

"What you've always done," Merlin muttered to himself. "So others have done something different?"

Mordred blushed uncomfortably. "On Samhain, there's sort of an orgy at the end" Seeing Merlin's protests he explained "It's just the adults that do it and only because the rift is so thin. The feelings seem to mount up, and when the children dance the adults excused themselves to... it's hard to explain. You're just going to have to experience it and see. Not that part though," He reassured.

Merlin seemed to want to expel the awkward tension that had sprung up and tried to make a joke of it "An orgy, Gwaine would probably love it."

Giving a half hearted laugh Mordred agreed. "I know my parents did. Apparently I was created during one."

Merlin laughed properly at Mordred again, and just like that the tension was gone.

The light darkened until their only source was that of their bonfire. As the moon rose Mordred led the deer over to the flames and sacrificed it to the Gods. The blood was circled around their fire, as was custom, while he prayed as he prayed the words of the old religion. Asking the Gods to accept their offerings this harvest.

They roasted what was left and ate until they were full. Then, after that, it was a matter of enchanting the instruments he'd managed to steal to play something familiar.

Merlin was, once again, reluctant to start. He stood back and let Mordred dance wildly to strings and beats of skins until he grew restless dancing alone and dragged Merlin over to the flames.

"Just enjoy yourself," He suggested.

"But..." Merlin made an embarrassed gesture.

"No one's here. I'm not judging you. Just go with it. Trust me, if you do, you'll never celebrate like those in Camelot again."

Merlin stepped tentatively in time with the beats, and after a while was dancing as wildly as Mordred. An hour in and Mordred could feel his body tire from dancing. He let his magic take over as it always did on nights like this. With that agreement his body came alive again, and this time the earth started moving with him. Wind didn't touch him but danced and wove in time with his rhythm. The sounds of the forest deafened his ears as they joined the primal chanting of his magic. Mordred knew that this was just an echo of what he usually felt when he performed, but found he couldn't care. Especially when he felt Merlin give in.

Mordred never thought anything could be better than fifty druids joining their magic together. He was wrong. Merlin was overpowering. He didn't need another person there to join with. His magic was that of a thousand worshippers and more. It wove into the fabric of Mordred's mind, stopping time and moving it to his will.

On and on it slid to their surroundings and pulled Mordred's magic higher than it had ever been. He didn't need to look into Merlin's mind to know what he was thinking, or speaking since the world showed him. It made their bonfire climb and move into wings of light that disappeared into the sky. Shapes of dragons wove in reds and yellows, roaring and flying as free as themselves. He didn't know when midnight was, but hoped it was a long way off.

As the minutes piled on, Mordred felt his blood surge as it mounted to what had become his familiar ending. One burst and it would all be over. He'd be left passed out whilst his magic sated the final rituals of Samhain.

At least, he thought it was his ending. The feeling was familiar, yet as soon as he thought he would finish his magic surged higher. He felt breathless and wired in ways he hadn't believed he could be before that night. He couldn't stop his legs from moving if he tried, and really didn't want to.

Three more rounds around the bonfire and he was stopped, pulled roughly into a kiss instead. He responded feverishly as his body enjoyed a new way to move. Merlin bit at his lips and grasped any skin he could find. Mordred didn't fare much better as he smudged blue, yellow and red in his quest to feel more.

Merlin pulled his thigh around his hip, his other arm coming up to catch Mordred as he lost his balance. The angle helped their cocks align and slide together. Merlin inched his hand up higher and urged Mordred's hips forwards to move in sync with his.

They tangled further when Merlin fell to the ground pushing Mordred on top of him. His legs straddling Merlin's and thighs flexing in and down for that delicious friction. He felt a hand reach down to stroke their rutting cocks, two twists and Mordred felt himself come.

The only thing was that he was still hard. Hardly any of his release was actually out his body.

Panting harshly he noted that Merlin was still moving his hips. His orgasm had left him with some clarity to their situation. Merlin was wild underneath him. Moaning and writhing with his eyes glaring gold from yellow tainted lids.

Their surroundings had been somewhat destroyed. A couple of trees had fallen, and wherever he looked there were plants and vines growing wildly to bind the ones still standing. He had a brief moment of wondering if he had done that when he was abruptly pushed off and onto hard earth.

Separated was awful. He whined and got to his feet to chase Merlin down. The man seemed to want the same thing as he, yet still Merlin ran to his clothes. Picking up his items he thrust Mordred's cloak to him and explained.

"I can't. There's something... we need to get to the castle," He bit out.

Mordred agreed with whatever he was suggesting. So long as they were moving he didn't care.

Merlin grasped his hand, and with scarcely anything on they ran back to Camelot. The run seemed to take no time and it seemed like he had only blinked when he found himself in the hallways of Camelot's pearly castle.

The hallway was familiar, yet it still took him time to realise that they weren't going to Gaius to see what was wrong. Instead, they were heading to his part of the castle where the knights slept. Merlin led him up stairs and hauled him in his chambers leaving candles lit behind him. They couldn't stay in darkness on Samhain, so the candles flared like the rest of the castle. Heeding Merlin's call they lit beyond what was expected of them.

Tossed to the bed and quickly divested of his cloak he was assaulted by an enthusiastic Merlin. Dragged to the middle, Merlin didn't even reach over to where he kept the oil for his aches. He just held his hand out and caught what the universe gladly gave him. Nervousness should have welled up, but with magic touching his skin he just succumbed to the remedy Merlin was providing for their wildness.

Fingers probed, breached and teased his opening as Mordred mixed the colours on Merlin's chest. Deeming him ready, Merlin abandoned all pretence of patience and slicked himself. The first thrust was barely felt, any pain he could have had was drowned in the heightening of their magic. New power had been breached and left him breathless. He couldn't see anything but gold, think anything but Merlin, and when the man finally hit that spot which made ordinary men see stars Mordred screamed.

The rest of the night was filled with Merlin pulling and consuming his essence. He didn't need to tell Mordred what he wanted since he saw it in Merlin's mind before he was turned or positioned in place.

He heard when the knights stumbled up the stairs the first time. Talk of confusion filled the hall outside his door, only slightly coherent over their drunken slurs. They had noticed the candles behaving oddly, some wonderig whether they should tell Arthur. Mordred had tried to keep quiet, not wanting them to connect the two of them together. That was all he needed, being outed by a night with Merlin.

He eventually heard Gwaine come up. The man was laughing with one of his comrades, questioning why everyone was milling around. One knight managed a response. Thankfully Gwaine called them all cowards for being suspicious on Samhain.

"Beaides, there's something far more interesting to pay attention too," Gwaine drawled. It was then Mordred's heart nearly stopped. Another knock came at his door, Gwaine's voice not far behind. "Mordred, think there's room for one more?"

He hadn't meant to say anything. He was really just hoping if he kept quiet Gwaine would go away. Merlin wasn't in the same state of mind however. The wood of his bed creaked as Merlin thrust faster. Another knock had Mordred clenching and Merlin smashing his dresser. The force of the magic behind him had him groanig into his sheets. Prompting more than one visit from Gwaine that night as a result.

Midnight was almost a sad relief after that.

The next day, after a mixture of embarrassment and tiredness, he eventually sucked up the courage to leave his room and do his duty.

"Over here," Elyan motioned as they walked through the trees. He'd spotted something earlier which he wanted them all to check out.

"So how was he?" Gwaine muttered to him. Mordred kept quiet, despite the fact the other knights had stopped their banter to hear his reply. Not being deterred, Gwaine continued on. "Good from the sounds of it. Tell me Mordred, was it inexperience or Merlin's prowess in the bedroom that had you screaming? Only, the fact that you can still walk has me leaning towards the former."

He knew Gwaine was baiting him for answers, and still kept quiet as they started on a fallen tree. Mordred stopped and looked back at it. Then at the other three that lay next to it with vines climbing the rest of them. The knights looked at them too with pale faces.

"What do you suppose did that then?" Elyan asked.

"Are you sure it wasn't like that to begin with?" Percival tried.

"It wasn't yesterday. That's not all. I found a recently burnt out fire and what looks to be an animal sacrifice."

Mordred felt like hitting himself. How could they have been so stupid as to forget to clean up.

"There's instruments. Those look like they're from the castle," Percival noted, and went to inspect one. The strings were strumming to themselves, a quiet tune that had him backing up slightly.

"Do we inform the king?" Elyan went on as he kicked at one of Mordred's paint pots.

"We're gonna have to," Gwaine noted and checked the bonfire.

Mordred tried to make it look like he was as concerned as they were about magic being used so near to Camelot. Really he was even more concerned. This could get him and Merlin killed if he didn't figure out what to do.

The knights journeyed back to Camelot and up to the kings chambers. Elyan filled Arthur in on what they'd seen. Halfway through, Merlin dropped the jug he'd been holding as he came to the same conclusion Mordred did. He didn't dare ask in Merlin's mind what to do. Any magic he attempted now seemed wrong, and he didn't want to press his luck with Merlin being responsive.

"Are you sure it was magic?" Arthur asked.

"Positive my Lord. The instruments were still strumming themselves," Elyan confirmed.

"It doesn't mean they're here to harm us," Gwen argued "With the druids allowed in Camelot's borders, perhaps they became too merry and simply forgot to pack up."

"That doesn't explain why or how they got hold of the castle's instruments," Gwaine countered.

Arthur turned to Merlin "Fetch Gaius. Perhaps he can shed some light on this situation."

Mordred shared a scared look over Arthur's head. Gaius would know what Merlin was up to last night. His lies weren't all that great and often included some sordid tale from the tavern. If he got involved then it would probably mean some innocent servant would be suspected at worst.

He didn't even think about what he was doing when he said "There's no need. I know what happened."

All eyes were on him. Merlin had stopped at Gwens chair with wide eyes. Pleading something with him as Arthur inquired "You do. Would you care to share it?"

He cleared his throat "See, I don't really understand Camelot's traditions very well and I heard that a clan of druids were travelling not far from the castle. I didn't think much about it since they were allowed within your borders, but now I see that I was mistaken. I never should have gave them those instruments."

Arthur sat up straighter and shared a look with Gwen. "You're responsible for the instruments? So you were engaged in sorcery last night?"

"No- well yes. It's a druid ritual. Samhain's one of our holidays as well as yours. And by our I mean-"

"I know you were a druid Mordred," Arthur waved off and bade him to continue.

"Right. Well, on Samhain there are certain rituals and none of them include magic," He assured. "It's only when they're dancing that something unusual happens. They can't control it. The rituals are there to strengthen their relationship with the earth and celebrate the death of people's lives so it latches onto the energy that they expel during dancing. That's probably why the instruments were still playing."

Arthur thought on his explanation for a while. Merlin, he noted, was fiddling with his jacket with his eyes downcast as the knights shared odd looks behind him.

"So you were at this ritual last night?" Gwaine asked. He nodded "But you were shagging Merlin until all hours. You couldn't have been there and seduced him at the same time."

"I left early," He excused "It didn't feel right to stay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my lord."

"There was no magic?" Arthur fished.

"None," Mordred promised "I've been to many to know there isn't any."

"Alright then, I see no reason to look into this any further," he conceded. Turning back to his meal he dismissed the knights. "Dancing. I suppose they do that naked," he shared with Gwen.

"Good job Camelot's moved on. I doubt anyone would want to see you naked," Merlin quipped, sharing a relieved look with Mordred.

"Har har Merlin," Arthur pulled his plate out of Merlin's way. "If you don't mind I think I'll be tending to myself tonight. At least until I've known you've been in a bath."

Gwaine laughed heartily as he left the room and pulled a slowly reddening Mordred behind him. He clasped him on the shoulder and led him down the hallways to the castle yard. "You're going to have to spill sooner or later you know. Best get it over with."

Mordred sighed, wondering when everyone would forget he slept with Merlin.


	2. Beltane

The snow crunched under his feet. His soles, having lost feeling ages ago, now admired the way the it dented as he walked. Why he had decided to venture out in only a cloak was beyond him. Perhaps it was because, had he not, he would have remained clothed for the whole festival. Mordred knew if that had happened he would have berated himself later. Right now however he was cursing that line of thought. His chest ached where the wind cut through his flimsy cloak. His face, he was sure, was stuck in a frown, and would be for days knowing his luck.

Thankfully the site wasn't too far away. Two trees and he was stepping into a small clearing. Small because his last one had been discovered by the knights on Samhain. Also small because it meant he was better hidden should his wards fail during the night.

Shedding his cloak he got to work collecting wood and drying it off with his magic. Beltane was much more conserved than Samhain. There was no sacrifice needed, nor any paint for decoration. Really, had he still lived with the druids, they would do all of that another night. Beltane was a twelve day feast after all. Yet Mordred had duties as a knight of Camelot, and so could only afford this one night to pay tribute to his Gods. A prayer to the Gods and a quick dance in the snow should do the trick.

The wood set he made to light it, only to jump back as it lit itself. No, not by itself.

"What are you doing here?"

Merlin shrugged, huddling closer to the blooming flames. His face was pale and twisted from the cold.

"I thought you told me-"

"I know," Merlin snapped.

Mordred wasn't hurt by Merlin's tone. It wasn't said unkindly after all, just rushed from his chilled body. Still he wondered why Merlin was here. After Samhain the two of them had parted ways without a word as to what happened. For all Mordred knew Merlin was pretending nothing did happen.

Over the past few months Mordred wanted to confront Merlin. Tell him it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. He had explained before they even began their ritual what the older worshippers did as the night progressed. It was only natural that Merlin would feel that pull to do more than dance the night away, especially with magic as strong as his.

But he had kept quiet. Let Merlin get on with his days, and thought the matter had been put behind them. Or that he had, at least, been forgiven for not stopping him when he asked Merlin what he was doing on Beltane.

Merlin had been mean when he told Mordred no then. Yet here he was. Standing, stripping, next to Mordred and waiting for the knight to tell him what to do next.

If only there was something to do. It wasn't yet time to start dancing. With his people this time would be spent telling stories about monsters and, his favourite, Emrys. With the actual man next to him it seemed stupid to ask if he wanted to tell any tales.

Merlin turned to him when nothing else happened. "Aren't there any more rituals?"

"No," he said, rubbing his arms as a particularly cool wind brushed him. "We just wait until moonrise."

He heard Merlin sigh next to him before a hand pulled him to where he left his cape.

"You can put your clothes on for a while if you want," Mordred offered.

"Nah. If I do they won't come off again."

It seemed Merlin was the same as Mordred when it came to the cold.

"So what did you tell Gwaine?" Merlin asked.

"Gwaine?"

Merlin recapped the man's constant begging after Samhain bringing a scowl and blush to Mordred's face.

"I told him the abbreviated version. He wouldn't leave me alone," Mordred defended.

Merlin wasn't angry with him, his chuckle proved so. "I know. He was asking me for a while too. Before I asked why he kept coming to your door if he knew what we were doing."

"Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered, thinking on all the embarrassing details he gave away.

Merlin chuckled again, inching closer until they were a solid wall of skin against the snow.

"Will it be like last time then? Will I need to..."

"Yeah." He tried to recall all his teachings about Beltane to try and explain it. "You know Samhain, our magic builds and is released in tribute to the dead. Beltane goes into the earth. It's a time of renewal, preparation for Spring. The last dark days."

"If that was for the dead and this one for the earth, I dread to think what your fertility festival's like," Merlin joked. Explaining more when he saw the confused look that was, no doubt, on Mordred's face. "I've been reading up on druid culture. The library has quite a bit on it if you know where to look."

Mordred marvelled there were actually books about his people never mind being kept in one of the most druid hating kingdoms.

"Only married couples attend the fertility festivals. It's wrong for anyone else to do so," He said.

"Huh. So what about the summer solstice?" Merlin asked.

"We're allowed to those. It's only the fertility festival. If someone who isn't married attends it's seen as a bad omen. Something will be wrong with the children, or the harvest. Apparently, one time, the plants died in the clearing they celebrated it in. Not one has grown back since."

"That's..." he expected Merlin to day wrong not, "scary. I forget sometimes that the old religion isn't just this thing that happened and now is gone. The Gods are still there, just forgotten. You don't think they're going to do something to us, in revenge or I don't know..."

Mordred shrugged. "The Gods do what they like. All we can hope for is that they spare us should they decide something like that." A thought came to him. "Is that why you came tonight? You think something's going to happen?"

Merlin bit his lip, drawing himself further in. "No," he eventually said. "I hate to say it but, you were right Mordred. Once you celebrate like a druid, Camelot's traditions seem ridiculous. Even if last time was a surprise, it felt right. I've never felt so at peace."

Mordred fought the smile on his face, the snow making it painful to move too quickly. "You're welcome. But, this time let's make sure we clean up after ourselves. Arthur was too close to finding out it was me last time."

"Agreed."

The moon rose with a pull on their magic. Mordred hadn't brought any instruments this time, having had the problem of dragging them undetected out the jolly citadel.

So, for tonight, they were dancing to the wind. To the snow keeping them moving as it bit at their feet and slapped at their skin. To the wind blowing them forwards and sending them down if it caught them.

They had only been dancing for an hour when Merlin had him back on his cloak. Samhain was a short burst, a quick spiral of magic. Beltane... He had already missed three days with his duty as a knight. All the while his magic had been building, wondering why he wasn't feasting and dancing like usual. It seemed he wasn't the only one to feel this build. For Merlin it must have been ten times as bad. Mordred could feel some of it sinking into himself, playing frantically with his own magic.

"Now," Merlin panted, his body rocking.

"Not here," Mordred warned. He didn't want another repeat of Samhain. Already the trees were blooming and he could feel the snow melting, soaking into his cloak.

They ran back, their clothes hanging from their arms. Everyone was in the tavern as they passed or in the feast when they got to the castle.

Merlin was awful to handle all through their journey. He had Mordred backed up against no less than five trees and bent over one crate. Each time Mordred managed to get Merlin off him and keep moving, but it was becoming harder and harder to ignore Merlin's wandering hands.

Not for the first time he cursed Camelot for banning magic. If it wasn't he and Merlin could just enjoy themselves wherever they liked. Unfortunately it wasn't, and Merlin's magic was too strong to hide.

By the time they got to Mordred's rooms things had floated, broke and moved from their set place all thanks to Merlin.

He was dragged to the bed, turned and mounted in an almost animalistic need to finish. Merlin's hand held his hip in place while the other one sought out his cock. A few pumps and he was coming, helped by the hard push Merlin made as he painted Mordred's back.

"Merlin..."

Mordred fell forward, his hips imitating what Merlin's had done only to stop when he realized it wasn't him that had spoken.

Looking past Merlin's hips he saw Arthur. Dressed in his finery for the fourth night of feasting. A blush high on his cheeks both from the wine and the sight he had walked in on.

"The guards... They saw you go past."

Mordred was barely listening. Still hard, he only had the patience for Merlin's magic, teasing his own back into play. Along with the other reason the king looked so flustered, and wasn't that interesting.

Somewhere in his life Arthur had dealt with magic. He was practically buzzing with it as it recognized the strong force of Merlin's own. Mordred didn't think Arthur knew he was walking forwards until his knees hit the end of the bed.

Snapping out of Merlin's pull he stumbled backwards. "You should learn to close your door Mordred." The last part of his sentence trailing off in a breathy sigh.

Arthur made for the door himself, clutching the wood before closing it firmly with himself on the wrong side.

"Speak a word of this to anyone," he warned pulling his garments off.

Mordred had a moment to worry about the king being here. The king joining them. Not only was he giving himself to someone other than his wife, but he was going to be in a room with them. Them and their magic. Mordred hoped the first round would drown the king in enough pleasure to make him blind to the other things happening around him.

All thoughts of that went as Merlin straddled his thighs. The king was still struggling with his breeches, his eyes never leaving Merlin as his mouth licked up the mess he had made. Mordred groaned into the sheets as Merlin humped him again. His own cock burned with the need for more.

Deciding to do something about it he turned, pulling Merlin up for a kiss when he was able. All teeth and tongues it was the best kiss Mordred ever had. He felt like he was eating magic as Merlin forced more and more of himself away.

He knew when Arthur had joined them. One touch on Merlin's back and the bed was breaking, its legs shattering and sending him slamming into the sheets. Merlin's magic ricocheted off again as Arthur clung to his back from the fall. His eyes were glowing a blinding gold, so much so that Mordred couldn't look at him. That didn't mean he couldn't feel him. Burning against his skin.

"What was that?" He heard Arthur asked, forgetting in the haze of Merlin what he had just done to the bed.

"Wood must be rotten," Mordred muttered out.

He couldn't say anything more after that. Without so much as touching him Merlin had him spilling. His magic was too strong. Arthur was too much. Mordred wasn't going to survive the night.

He groaned as his cock didn't soften in the slightest.

The rest of the night passed with very little sleep.

One moment Mordred was on his back and the next he was caught in the middle of Merlin and Arthur. The king still having some sense had sized up the competition Merlin presented and did his best to out do him.

His arms, trapped behind his back by Merlin, while Arthur lavished attention on his neck. Tender kisses while his hands stroked Merlin's neck on Mordred's other side.

"I'm not a girl," he bit out.

Arthur stopped what he was doing. His mouth nipped at Mordred's jaw while his hand grabbed his cock, "I know that. Merlin hold him still."

Merlin's hands tightened, pushing his arms almost painfully together and arching Mordred further into Arthur's questing mouth. It was dipping down his chest, detouring to his nipple. Arthur was so different to Merlin. In terms of magic, instead of expanding out, it seemed to sleep under his skin. Pulse without release and called Mordred's own out. The candles were nearing a bonfire in their girth, heightening as Arthur sucked and pulled at his chest.

His chest relaxed as Merlin slackened his hold. Two hands became one, the vice still tight, as Merlin nosed along his neck. It was like he was scenting where Arthur had been. His hand not holding Mordred hostage, played with Arthur's golden hair.

Some part of the king recognized the magic seeping out of Merlin's fingers. The thrum under his skin became louder, his mouth leaving Mordred to perversely suck on Merlin's hand.

"What have you been bathing in?" Arthur asked.

"Beltane," Merlin answered. His voice seemed to capture the full essence of winter as he snatched his hand back and stroked it down Mordred's back.

He knew the finger was coming. The memory of the last time this happened was high on his mind. He barely felt it then and he didn't now. All he could feel was Merlin.

Arthur caught his mouth as he moaned at the sensation. His king upping his game when he saw Merlin's intentions had forgone any pretence at play, rutting up against him. That delicious thrum beating in time to his thrusts.

Merlin seemed blind to the little competition Arthur had struck up.

"We're going to take this slow," He told Mordred. "I learnt last time it's better that way."

He meant it too, stretching Mordred tortuously as Arthur vigorously swallowed his cock. He was on edge between them. The sensations driving him crazy and threatening to make him spill again.

He couldn't help thrusting up into Arthur's mouth, a thrill going through him when he realized he was having his cock sucked by the one man that would have him killed if he knew he had magic.

He was soon put back in his place as Merlin tugged on his arms again. The sensation sending his chest forward and arse back onto Merlin's waiting fingers.

This wasn't enough for Merlin it seemed. With a last squeeze of his arms Merlin let go, only to push him forwards so he was bent over Arthur. His fingers gone, Mordred knew what came next and had the foresight to pull Arthur off him as Merlin thrust in him.

He was lost after that.

Vague recollections of different positions passed his mind. Riding Arthur was one such notable position. As was watching the king take Merlin. His golden hair spilling over Merlin's pale skin as he drove into him. Mordred had been content to see to himself then, the power the two of them gave off was more than enough to help him along.

His favourite however, had been near before midnight. The king was bliss drunk, wrung out from hours or repetitive motion. His golden hair spilling across the edge of the bed, too near the floor for hair as wealthy as his.

Merlin was still at it, guiding Mordred into Arthur's hole as he battered Mordred's. His throat was raw, Arthur's non-existent after two hours.

Mordred could feel the moment nearing. It was nothing like Samhain. Better. His magic was as powerful as he had ever felt it, waiting to burst.

Right now his head was resting on Merlin's shoulder, letting the man do all the hard work as he sent more arousing thoughts into his head.

_'Eight days of this,'_ He tempted. _'We could have eight days. I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind when he feels the pull of your magic. Just look at him.' _

Merlin's arms tightened on his hips, sending a particularly harsh thrust into both of them. Merlin was definitely listening to him.

The moon hit its peak. Instead of a break like last time it was a smooth swish of darkness. Falling out of him and the other two. The last thing he remembered was the candles going out.

"- I just don't understand what happened."

Mordred burrowed further into the sheets. It was too early, and as pleasant as he felt he hadn't the strength to move.

"You were drugged." That was definitely Merlin. "You barged in on us, demanding we do something."

"'Do something?'"

Arthur.

The whole night came back to him in an agonizing flash.

A steady hand on his back stopped him from getting up too quickly. Merlin smiled down at him when he checked to see who.

Dressed, he soon turned his attention back to their steadily panicking king.

"You broke the bed in your haste. After that we pinned you down and tried to cool you off. Hence the," Merlin nodded to the king's state of undress.

While Merlin looked to have dressed before as soon as he woke Arthur looked the opposite. Unashamedly naked he was stretching his arms out while giving Merlin the most annoyed look he could.

"And you two?"

Merlin chuckled, his hand never leaving Mordred's back. "You interrupted us. We hardly had time to put clothes on while you trashed Mordred's chambers."

Arthur looked around, and truly it was a mess again. Splinters and bits of wood were littered all over and around the floor. The mattress was the only thing keeping him from sleeping on the floor. It's sheets ripped and stained from their night together. Thankfully there was nothing valuable in his chambers.

A sheepish look came over the blonde. "I'll have some servants replace your bed Mordred."

"Thank you," he choked out, his throat not used to working yet.

Merlin cleared his throat, nodding pointedly to where Arthur had dropped his robes the night previous. "Shouldn't you be torturing Gwaine? I heard he drank half your cellar dry last night."

Another look over Mordred and Arthur blushed, turning away. "Of course," He said, his finger snapping Merlin to attention in the awkwardness of the room.

Merlin didn't move, his hand trailing lazily down Mordred's spine. "Actually, I was wondering if I could have the week off. You hurt Mordred pretty bad last night."

"He doesn't look hurt," Arthur said, his eyes narrowing as he looked over Mordred again.

"He is," Merlin reassured. "You got his leg pretty bad." He even turned Mordred on his back, pulling up his leg until Arthur could see the bruises littering his thigh. If Arthur realized they were bite marks he didn't say anything. "I was hoping to tend to him." When Arthur looked to further protest Merlin pointed out that, "We did just spend the night trying to help you. Not to mention you ruined a perfectly good night. My Lord." Mordred could taste the mock in that last part.

"Fine," Arthur bit out. "At least help me with my clothes," He bargained.

Merlin sprang into attention. Having Arthur dressed in a matter of seconds and towing him towards the door.

Just as he was about to leave Arthur caught Merlin's elbow, pulling him in close, thinking Mordred couldn't hear them.

"You won't tell anyone about-?"

Something about his face had Mordred questioning whether Arthur really had forgotten about last night.

"Of course not," Merlin said.

The door closed, and whatever bravado Merlin had left him in a sigh. A weariness entered, slowing his movements as he stripped and got back into bed next to him.

Mordred was just slightly confused about what was going on.

"You're not leaving?"

He had thought Merlin was using him as an excuse to get a weeks holiday.

"No." Merlin pulled him closer, kissing him for the first time without any ritual required.

"I don't understand."

"Eight more days, remember?" Merlin reminded, proving he wasn't completely out of it last night either.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Merlin smirked, "Sure." His head perked up, fright coming into his eyes before he pulled Mordred close and hissed, "Quick, pretend you're asleep."

"Wh-"

Knocks sounded at his door. Stopping to let an amused voice take its place.

"You two still alive in there?"

Gwaine.


End file.
